Balade en forêt
by LunardeloveLunard
Summary: Audrey a été déçu par son copain... triste elle s'enfuit dans la forêt.. elle est loin dimaginer qui ele va rencontrer.. sans même le savoir !


**Le chien noir : Potterfiction dédiée à Larme Noire !**

Audrey, une jolie Serpentard de 15 ans marchait dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle avait de jolis cheveux bruns long qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas lents… elle avait un visage fin et souriant, qui lui donnait un air charmant.

C'était un magnifique mardi ensoleillé, très ensoleillé pour un hiver en fait. La neige épaisse recouvrait la pelouse du parc du château, les branches des arbres étaient nu et était recouvert de neiges. Poudlard sous la neige était un vrai spectacle quand on le voyait la première sous la neige. Tout était blanc…

Elle aurait du aller manger mais n'avait pas faim… Elle n'étai pas la seule… Il y avait beaucoup de première et deuxième année faisait des batailles de boules de neiges… tous avait l'air de s'amuser… et ne semblait pas avoir faim… Pas Audrey… Pour elle, la neige était grise presque noire et sale… c'était une journée très noire… Elle qui était heureuse il y a une semaine encore ! Se lever tous les matins pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec son Clément était pour elle un véritable moment de bonheur ! Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué… elle se sentait trahie… comme un ange à qui on avait arraché les ailes… un ange déchu… Il doit rire maintenant ! Avant l'annonce du break avec Cho Chang, l'ex de Clément, joueur de Quidditch, l'appelait… mon ange… mon ange… Mon ange déchu oui ! Plus d'ailes… plus de bonheur… Elle s'attendait à chaque instant qu'il allait surgir de derrière un arbre et lui crier : « Salut mon ange déchu ! » avec son ex qui glousserait, les bras autour de la taille de Clément… une pauvre Serdaigle qui ne sort qu'avec les stars du collège… cette imbécile était venue à la fête qui avait lieu dans l'une des salles vides du collège… Cho était venu et lui avait pris Clément… mais lui... il la suivi la pauvre chinoise… et voilà que Clément lui annonce un « break »… Depuis, Audrey n'a plus le moral… elle se promène tous les jours dans le parc… Mais elle a envie d'aller plus loin que le parc… Elle s'arrête… elle veut être seule… elle n'en peut plus ! Penser à Clément lui serre le cœur… Elle regarde les plus jeunes joués dans la neige… « Ange Déchu ! » Elle a l'impression qu'on se moque d'elle à cause de son statut d'ange déchu !

Elle veut rentrer… mais ce qu'elle voit loin devant elle lui fait couler les larmes tant retenues depuis une semaine ! Clément et Cho… main dans la main… Audrey n'en peut plus et se précipite dans la forêt interdite ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Et dire qu'après le cours de balai de Mme Bibine, il lui disait, qu'elle était belle, qu'il s'attacher à elle… c'était du bluff… Elle courait dans la forêt… Elle ne se rendait pas compte du chemin que ses jambes lui faisais faire… ni le temps qui se défilait…. Au bout d'une longue course, elle se laisse tomber sur un tronc d'arbre coupé puis s'enfuit le visage dans ses mains… elle pleura beaucoup cette après-midi, elle ne pensa pas à son cours de potion… Elle ne pensait qu'à Clément… Elle était encore amoureuse de lui mais lui semblait s'en ficher ! Elle était trop naïve… Elle sentait ses larmes couler entre ses doigts… Seule dans la forêt, elle laissait lire court à ses larmes qui coulait sans cesse… Elle ne faisait attention à rien… ni aux créatures maléfiques qui rôdait dans cette forêt ni à Sirius Black qui était une menace pour quiconque croisait sa route ! Mais cela elle n'y pensas pas… elle se leva puis décida de rentrer au château, le cœur lourd… mais elle avait beau essayer de se rappeler d'où elle venait, elle ne savait pas ! Elle tenta d'aller à gauche mais elle s'enfonça de plus en plus ! Elle était perdue… Elle regarda sa montre… 16H00 ! Le temps passait si vite ! Elle avait loupé son cours de potion… et en plus, elle était dans la forêt interdite… elle allait être renvoyée ! Elle essaya de chasser cette pensée… mais elle ne pouvait s'y empêcher… pire… elle pourrait mourir ici ! Tuée par un loup-garou ! Elle continua de marcher… elle pleurait quand elle courait… Doucement, le ciel s'assombrit… Audrey essaya de ne pas céder à la panique… Tout d'un coup, CRAC ! Elle entendit une branche craquée… elle se retourna alertée ! Rien… personne… elle se demanda si elle ne s'effraya pas pour un rien… Elle essaya de se calmer mais… CRAC ! Elle se retourna cette fois… elle ne voyait toujours rien… elle prit un bâton par terre... on se sait jamais… Elle scruta les environs… d'un instant à l'autre, elle pouvait hurler de panique, mais elle s'abstint… céder à la panique serait donner raison à la bête qui la surveillais… elle lui donnerait la chance de l'attaquer ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses cheveux longs ébouriffés lui masquaient la vue… elle se mettait en garde, bâton levé…

Grrrrrr…

Elle en avait lâché le bâton… un gros loup se tenait devant elle… toutes canines dehors ! Il tenait un animal dans sa gueule… ce qui lui faisait paraître plus terrifiant encore ! Il le lâcha puis se mit à regarder Audrey d'un œil menaçant. Audrey ramassa le bâton doucement tout en regardant le chien… celui-ci s'avança doucement… il était à 15 mètres d'elle… Elle recula… le loup gris avança… Elle se décida en une fraction de seconde… elle jeta le bâton puis partit en courant vers… elle ne savait pas ! Elle coura le plus vite qu'elle pouvait… elle entendait les pattes du sombre animal qui martelaient le sol ! Elle courut encore plus vite, se prenant les pieds dans sa cape quelque fois… elle s'en débarrassa trop gênée ! Sans qu'on la prévienne, un autre loup se mit devant elle ! Un autre était derrière… elle était entouré de loup… Elle crut que c'était la fin pour elle. Ils étaient tous là, à lui montrer les crocs… elle mit la main de sa poche de sa robe de sorcier… elle trouva sa baguette mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, un loup attrapa son bras et mordit dedans ! Elle hurla de douleur mais mit un coup sur le museau… le loup s'enleva avec un jappement plaintif. Mais il se jeta quand même sur Audrey qui perdit l'équilibre. Le loup la regardait toutes dents dehors. Il y eu un aboiement tout d'un coup… Audrey eut juste le temps de voir un chien noir se diriger vers les loups, le loup qui avait sauté sur Audrey recula puis se dirigea, menaçant, vers le chien… ainsi que les autres loup. Le chien aboya sur le loup, celui lui montrait les crocs ! Audrey serra son bras contre elle puis se releva et recula doucement… un loup surgit derrière elle et lui montrait ses longues canines. Le chien s'interposa et aboya sur le loup. Celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour lui mordre un membre… Mais le chien sauta sur lui et lui mordit le cou ! Le loup se débattait mais le chien ne lâcha pas prise ! Le loup se dégagea mais un autre se précipita sur le canidé noir pour lui faire mal ! Le chien noir ne pu l'éviter ! Avec un jappement de douleur il recula. Maintenant, il avait une grosse blessure au museau ! Mais il sauta sur le loup puis… une bagarre éclata, chacun mordait la où il pouvait ! Mais c'était le gros chien qui semblait en meilleure posture… un jappement de douleur… et les loups partirent… Le chien noir s'avança vers Audrey… mais celle-ci recula… le chien, voyant qu'il faisait peur à la sepentarde, continua à marcher plus lentement puis lécha le visage d'Audrey comme pour la rassurer… Audrey se laissa faire… il était venu la sauver… il devait être gentil… Le chien s'assied à côté d'elle… Audrey se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il faisait froid !

Il faisait nuit à présent ! Nuit noire et il faisait très froid ! Elle n'avait plus de cape… Elle eut un frisson… elle tremblait de froid ! Le chien s'en rendit compte car il s'approcha d'Audrey… Elle sentait une protection… puis elle fit un truc qui laissa le chien perplexe… elle serra le chien contre puis pleura… Clément main dans la main avec Cho… les loup, la peur, la tristesse… tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui… Elle sentit le chien bouger, elle se retira…. Le chien l'attira vers en endroit… il aboya ! Il partit… Audrey pensa qu'elle devait le suivre… C'est ce qu'elle fit… Elle courait, malgré la douleur de son bras ! Sa robe de sorcier était maintenant inondée de sang, elle était frigorifiée… le chien l'attendait par moment… quand elle ne le voyait plus, le chie, aboyait pour signaler sa position… Quelque temps plus tard… le chien l'attendait près d'une grotte… Elle n'avait pas le choix, il faisait nuit… alors… elle rentra dans la grotte, le chien la suivit… elle s'assied par terre… elle ne pouvait pas dormir ! Le sol était trop dur… l'animal se dirigea vers elle puis se coucha près d'elle, il aboya doucement… il semblait d'accord pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui… elle s'installa… puis s'endormit….La nuit fut longue… elle avait peur, mais elle savait que le chien la protégeait ! Comme il l'avait fait pour les loups… Elle eut une nuit agitée cause de son bras, il lui faisait mal mais la présence du chien la réconfortait… elle s'endormie puis rêva de loup qui lui criait des « Ange déchu ! Ange déchu ! », de Clément et de Cho qui s'embrassait… et qui lui avait envoyé de l'eau à la figure ! Elle était maintenant mouillée… quelqu'un lui léchait le visage… elle se réveilla puis se rendit compte que c'était son sauveur de la veille ! Il commença à lui aboyer dessus ! Il prit la direction de la sortie de la grotte… Audrey se leva puis laissa échapper un petit cri… son bras lui faisait mal… mais elle se leva quand même, épuisée… elle suivit le chien… C'était le matin… elle marcha puis entendit :

- Miss Snow !

C'était la voix du professeur Lupin ! Elle sortit sa baguette puis lança des étincelles rouges ! Elle entendit des pas crisser sous la neige… et son professeur de DCFM apparut !

- Nous étions inquiets Miss Snow !

- Je suis désolée.., dit 'elle en baissant les yeux.

- Mais vous êtes blessée ! Dit 'il inquiet.

Il leva sa baguette et envoya des étincelles dans les airs… Deux autres professeurs était avec lui : le professeur Rogue…

- 20 point de moins pour Serpentard Snow !

Et le professeur Hagrid !

- Rentrons d'abord Severus ! Elle doit être sous le choc ! Venez Miss ! Rentrons !

Audrey ne pouvait plus avancer… elle sentit le noir l'envahir… elle tomba, elle sentit Quelqu'un la rattraper… puis s'évanouir…

Quand elle se réveilla… sa première pensée fut pour son sauveur… elle n'a même pas pu le remercier… Il avait l'air tellement humain… elle se rendormit en se demandant ce que l'avenir lui réservait…


End file.
